


TRANSLATION: Licht an dunklen Orten

by Vaysh, Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Deutsch | German, Experimental Style, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist ein Remix von "The Street Lamp and the Morning" von potteresque_ire. Die Liebesgeschichte zwischen einer Laterne, die vergessen an einer Straße steht, und dem ersten Lichtstrahl, der jeden Morgen auf sie fällt. In den Hauptrollen: Straßenlaterne!Draco und Morgendämmerung!Harry. Dieser Remix erzählt die Geschichte vom Ende ihrer Liebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRANSLATION: Licht an dunklen Orten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).
  * A translation of [Light in Dark Places](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93518) by writcraft. 



> Übersetzt für das 2014 [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_owlpost/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_owlpost/)**hd_owlpost** Winter Fest.
> 
> Mein herzlicher Dank an Candamira für das Beta. ♥

**I.**

Es ist einige Jahre her, seit ich dir die Geschichte von der Straßenlaterne und dem Morgen erzählt habe. Vielleicht fällt sie dir noch manchmal ein, wenn du aus dem Augenwinkel ein flackernde Licht erblickst, oder wenn du wach liegst und zusiehst, wie die ersten zarten Strahlen des Morgenlichts die indigoblaue Nacht durchbrechen.

Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, wie die Liebenden, denen kaum jemand eine Chance gegeben hätte, an einem solch unwahrscheinlichen Zeitpunkt zusammenkamen und sich während der Stunden des Tages in den Armen lagen, an denen niemand sonst unterwegs ist.

Du erinnerst dich vielleicht an unsere Straßenlaterne, wie sie allein und einsam an einer vergessenen Straße steht, in die sich kaum je ein Mensch verirrt. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich auch an die Morgendämmerung – das fahle Licht dieser frühen Stunden, das nur äußerst selten jemand sieht und das doch immer wiederkehrt, etwas Verlässliches in einer Welt, in der nichts jemals gewiss ist. Fast sicher wirst du dich daran erinnern, wie sich eine Liebesgeschichte entspann aus eben jenen Momenten, als die weichen Strahlen von beiden Lichtquellen aufeinandertrafen und sich vereinten, wobei beide in der Umarmung weniger hell leuchteten als allein.

Jetzt, wo du die Geschichte kennst, schaust du an einem dunklen Abend vielleicht manchmal nach oben, wenn du eine ruhige Straße entlanggehst. Vermutlich bleibst du sogar eine Weile stehen und starrst in das fluoreszierende Herz des Laternenlichts über dir, das flackert und schlägt und warm auf den regenglatten Asphalt scheint. Vielleicht fragst du dich, was aus der Straßenlaterne von unserer Geschichte wurde, die da so allein in der Nacht stand, in einer Straße, die du noch nicht gefunden hast.

Erinnerst du dich an ihre Namen?

Ich schon. Der Morgen mit seinem alltäglichen Lächeln ist geradeheraus, unaufdringlich und uns allen vertraut. Er nimmt den gesamten Himmel ein. Wenn er aufzieht, wird das Licht der Straßenlaterne weicher, und sie seufzt leise seinen Namen.

_Harry._

Harry antwortet mit einem Flüstern, das durch die Wolken dringt, und mit einer zärtlichen Brise. Er streichelt das schwindende Licht der Laterne und hält es so lange wie möglich am Leuchten. Die Straßenlaterne öffnet ihm ihr Herz und akzeptiert ihn, und Harry schlüpft aus freien Stücken in sie hinein. Wenn er tief im Innern der Lampe ist, wispert der Morgen seine Antwort.

_Draco._

Und jetzt erinnerst du dich wieder, wie es angefangen hat. Nun kann ich dir erzählen, wie es zu Ende geht.

 

**II.**

All die Jahre flackert Dracos Flamme und tanzt mit Harrys unauslöschlichem Licht. Bei Regen küsst Harry die Tropfen von Dracos Wangen, und die beiden hellen Lichter leuchten zusammen noch brillanter, so dass ihre Strahlen Himmel und Erde berühren. Sie bewegen sich gemeinsam über den Asphalt, ihr Tanz wirft Schatten, und ihr Lachen flutet auf und ebbt ab, es kreist durch die Luft und bringt die Blätter der umstehenden Bäume zum Rascheln.

Harry kommt immer wieder, genau wie er es vor all den Jahren versprochen hat. Er ist so verlässlich wie die Vögel es vorausgesagt haben, und sein Licht ist kein bisschen schwächer geworden. Draco entspannt sich, sobald er Harry in der Ferne auftauchen sieht, und er schmiegt sich in die Arme des frühen Morgenlichts. Mit jeder Berührungen und jeder Zärtlichkeit entzünden sich mehr Flammen in Dracos Herz. Sie schlafen miteinander, wenn der strahlende Sonnenball höher in die Himmel steigt und Draco nicht mehr leuchten muss.

Dracos Licht lässt sich nicht vom Regen beirren, der gegen seine Haut prasselt, und auch nicht von den Vögeln, die mit den Flügeln gegen sein Laternenglas schlagen. Brausende Stürme versuchen, ihn mit ihren Ausläufern von der Stelle zu bewegen, doch Draco steht aufrecht und stolz, und er trotzt den Unwettern, ohne auch nur einen Moment in seiner Leuchtkraft nachzulassen.

Das alles tut er für Harry.

 _Ich mache dich schwach, hast du immer gesagt_ , sagt Harry, wobei er sich dreht und wendet und Draco umarmt, um ihn noch enger an sich heranzuziehen.

 _Das tust du auch_ , antwortet Draco, aber er meint es nicht ernst, nicht in diesem Moment. Wenn er mit Harry zusammen ist, leuchtet er heller denn je, und es spielt keine Rolle, dass Harrys Licht noch strahlender ist als seins.

Niemand bemerkt, wie das erste Licht der Morgendämmerung mit dem Schein der Straßenlaterne verschmilzt und die Schatten der Nacht sanft umhüllt. Nie bleibt jemand stehen und sieht zu, wie die Laterne und der Morgen sich fest umschlungen halten, wenn die Dunkelheit sich davonmacht. Zu dieser Stunde sind die Straßen zu still, und während die Menschen noch in ihren Betten schlafen, gehört die Zeit der Laterne und dem Morgen. Verborgen vor den Blick einsamer Wanderer, strecken sie sich weit hinauf in den Himmel.

Und Draco und Harry schauen niemals nach unten.

Sie sind beschäftigt mit den Wolken und dem unablässigen Strahlen des Sonnenlichts, das immer heller leuchtet, je weiter der Morgen fortschreitet. Zusammen sonnen sie sich in seiner Wärme und schmieden Pläne für eine Zukunft, in der das Leben unendlich ist und das Licht niemals schwindet.

Weil sie nie nach unten schauen, bemerken sie den Mann nicht, der eines Tages vorfährt.

Er hält vor einem alten Haus, dem das Wetter ziemlich zugesetzt hat. Es steht direkt in Dracos Blickfeld. Der Mann hat seinen Schal hastig umgelegt, und seine Hände stecken in dicken Wollhandschuhen. Er hämmert einen Nagel in das Haus und befestigt ein Blatt Papier an seiner Fassade. Die Vögel in der Nähe flattern auf und kreischen, und sie schlagen mit den Flügeln gegen Dracos Seite.

Aber Draco schläft und wacht nicht auf, und als der neue Tag anbricht, bemerken Harry und Draco weder das Papier noch die weißen Federn vor der Tür. Stattdessen fallen sie sich im Zwielicht des frühen Morgens in die Arme und erstrahlen zusammen wie jeden Tag.

 

**III.**

Das Grundstück ist mit Seilen und Zäunen abgesperrt, um Eindringlinge von dem alten Haus fernzuhalten. Und da bemerken sie, was ihnen bisher nicht aufgefallen ist.

Die Vögel kreisen in der Luft, sie kreischen und breiten ihre Schwingen aus. Aufgeregt flattern sie auf und fliegen davon. Sie suchen Schutz vor dem Sturm, auf dem Harry naht. Er klingt laut und entschlossen und er heult mit verzweifelter Kraft.

_Es muss einen Weg geben, um das zu verhindern._

Dracos Licht flackert und verblasst, und er versucht, den Morgen von sich zu stoßen. Jetzt muss er stärker sein als jemals zuvor, und wenn die Morgendämmerung unter sein Laternenglas kriecht, wird sein Licht schwächer und unstet werden. Er möchte nicht aufgeben und so wehrt er sich gegen Harry, treibt ihn wieder hinaus in die Kälte und leuchtet voller Entschlossenheit. Auf seinen Wangen sammelt sich der Tau.

Blitze zucken und Donner grollt. Der Sturm hält das helle Morgenlicht noch eine Weile in Bann. Etwas Zeit bleibt ihnen noch, und während der Wind draußen heult, verschafft sich Harry Zugang zu Dracos Innerem.

_Es hat keinen Sinn, dass ich für immer weiterlebe, ohne dich._

Dracos Lachen klingt bitter, und seine Stimme geht fast unter in den krachenden Blitzen und dem fernen Donnergrollen.

_Es gibt kein für immer. Das habe ich dir von Anfang an gesagt._

_Ich kämpfe für dich bis zum letzten Atemzug. Ich komme nicht mehr, wenn sie dich abreißen._

Der Morgen gibt sein Versprechen, und Draco versucht zu lächeln. Sein Laternenlicht wird schwächer unter Harrys eindringlichem Blick.

_Du musst bleiben. Alle brauchen den Morgen._

Harry rollt sich in Dracos Laternenglas zusammen und er hält ihn in seinen Armen, bis Dracos Licht schwindet. Um sie herum heult der Wind durch die Straße.

 

**IV.**

Der Morgen weint dicke Tränen. Sie fallen auf die Straße und bilden kleine Rinnsale, die im schlammigen Erdreich versickern.

An der Straße, die früher dunkel und verborgen war, sind heute nur noch Ziegel und Mörtel zu sehen. Das lehmiges Erdreich ist zu Hügeln aufgeschüttet, die gegen die Hausmauern drücken. Der viereckige Fleck trostloser Erde wird feucht von den Tränen, die der Morgen weint. Der Wind ächzt und treibt Ziegelbrocken und Metallreste klirrend über die Straße.

An diesem Tag kommt die Sonne nie ganz hinter den Wolken hervor, und der Himmel bleibt stumpf und grau, während Harry trauert.

 

**V.**

Vielleicht wirst du eines Tages von schlechtem Wetter überrascht, und in dem trüben Dämmerlicht fragst du dich dann, ob die Sonne jemals wieder scheinen wird.

Vielleicht schaust du dich an einem solchen Tag nach anderen Lichtquellen um, die umso heller leuchten, wenn der Morgen nicht erscheint. Einzelne Lichter, die alleine leuchten, Autoscheinwerfer oder Lichterketten, die ordentlich aufgereiht irgendwo herunterhängen. Vielleicht hältst du kurz inne und siehst, wie irgendjemand, irgendwo, ein neues Haus auf einem trostlosen Stückchen Erde baut.

Und dann wirst du dich an diese Geschichte erinnern, die Geschichte von der Straßenlaterne und dem Tag, an dem der Morgen nicht mehr kam.

_Ende_


End file.
